Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications such as angina pectoralis and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Also, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients. Occipital Nerve Stimulation (ONS), in which leads are implanted in the tissue over the occipital nerves, has shown promise as a treatment for various headaches, including migraine headaches, cluster headaches, and cervicogenic headaches. In recent investigations, Peripheral Stimulation (PS), which includes Peripheral Nerve Field Stimulation (PNFS) techniques that stimulate nerve tissue directly at the symptomatic site of the disease or disorder (e.g., at the source of pain), and Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) techniques that directly stimulate bundles of peripheral nerves that may not necessarily be at the symptomatic site of the disease or disorder, has demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Vagal Nerve Stimulation (VNS), which directly stimulate the Vagal Nerve, has been shown to treat heart failure, obesity, asthma, diabetes, and constipation.
These implantable neurostimulation systems typically include one or more electrode carrying neurostimulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neurostimulator (e.g., an implantable pulse generator (IPG)) implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the neurostimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the neurostimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the neurostimulation leads to stimulate the tissue and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient.
The combination of electrodes used to deliver electrical pulses to the targeted tissue constitutes an electrode combination, with the electrodes capable of being selectively programmed to act as anodes (positive), cathodes (negative), or left off (zero). In other words, an electrode combination represents the polarity being positive, negative, or zero. Other parameters that may be controlled or varied include the amplitude, width, and rate of the electrical pulses provided through the electrode array. Each electrode combination, along with the electrical pulse parameters, can be referred to as a “stimulation parameter set.”
The neurostimulation system may further include a handheld patient programmer in the form of a remote control (RC) to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. The RC may, itself, be programmed by a clinician, for example, by using a clinician's programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon.
A programming session may require an initial setup for programming parameters and electrode settings, and may sequence through a series of pre-determined configurations in an attempt to optimize therapy for a patient. The settings may be consistent across all programming sessions or may vary depending on therapy (i.e., DBS, PNS, sacral nerve stimulation, SCS, etc.), lead placement, or target area. Physicians and clinicians may also have their own preferred settings based on experience or values defined in the literature.
For initial settings consistent across all programming sessions, preset values can be designed into specialized screens in the software so the clinician would simply open the specialized screen to access a particular programming configuration. Alternatively, if specialized screens are not available, clinicians can be trained to perform the steps necessary to reach the settings using generic screens in the software.
One problem with these specialized screens is that there is little to no flexibility to change the settings. The needs met from a specialized screen for “common” programming settings or sequences may even change over time, and it may be difficult to establish settings that work across all applications. There, thus, remains a need for a tool that allows users to automate the setup of parameter settings, electrode configurations, and programming sequences for programming sessions so repetitive steps can be performed quickly and easily. In addition, the tool may allow users to automate the execution of user-defined steps that would sequence through a series of parameters and/or electrode configurations (e.g., current steering) during a programming session.